deseos del corazón
by yasminphantom
Summary: cuando a una chica se encuentra con que pueden cumplir su deseo no pensó que al aceptar terminaría dentro de un anime mucho menos cumpliendo los deseos del corazón de sus personajes favoritos acompañemos en este loco viaje


Capítulo 1

Se encontraba una chica de aproximadamente 17 años con pelo castaño y ojos miel frente a su computador riéndose de las cosas que ahí leía mientras de fondo se podía escuchar una suave pieza de Bach tocada en violín

- Nee roci-neechan de que te estas riendo – dijo una chica exactamente igual a ella mientras guardaba su violín en el estuche y fue ahí cuando la joven peli castaña que se llamaba Rocío se dio cuenta de que la suave música ya no se escuchaba y decidió darse vuelta para enfrentar a su hermana por apenas unos minutos más joven que ella

- Nada yas solo leo una historia graciosa – dijo mientras dejaba relucir en su cuello un bello collar de calavera con dos pequeñas incrustaciones de piedra preciosa roja en el lugar de sus ojos

- Te queda bien sabía que te iba a gustar – dijo yasmin mientras se acercaba y tocaba el collar de su hermana – me alegra habértelo regalado

- Niñas vamos es hora – dijo una tercera vos en la puerta proveniente de un hombre de pelo negro y ojos miel a lo que las otras dos se levantaron y lo siguieron ambas de negro como cada año en la misma fecha

- Chicas se tardaron – dijo una chica de ojos verdes y pelo castaña yendo a abrazar a las dos chicas que eran sus hermanas

- Nos vamos dijeron yendo hacia el auto hacia el cementerio en el camino compraron un ramo de rosas blancas

Cuando llegaron el mismo guardia de siempre los saludo y abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar después de un ratito de caminata por fin llegaron frente a la lápida con la inscripción en ella de la persona que más querían Lorena de phantomhive "madre, esposa y una persona espectacular te vamos a extrañar" dejando el ramo ahí y después de unas palabras de cada un así esa persona todos se fueron en silencio hasta llegar a su casa

Cada una de las trillizas se fue a su cuarto pronto la casa se llenó de una sinfonía tocada de varios instrumento se podía escuchar claramente lacrimosa de Mozart en violín piano y guitarra. Llegada la noche cuando todo el mundo fue a dormir en la casa se encontraba alguien que todavía no lo hacía

- Por fin termine de verlo – dijo mientras apagaba su computadora después de terminar un anime que llevaba mucho viendo miro sus poster de anime y algunas bandas y luego miro los mangas yaoi que tenía en su librero

- qué lindo seria vivir en un anime - y sin más se fue a su cama durmiendo al instante

*Varias horas después*

Se encontraba Rocío durmiendo profundamente en su cama cuando de repente siente la presencia de alguien en su habitación que la observa produciendo que se levantara sobresaltada encontrándose con que frente a ella encontrándose con un chico de unos 12 años que flotaba y tenía una especie de cuernitos en la cabeza que vestía de negro gris y amarillo que ella reconoció como orión de amnesia

- quieres que cumpla tu deseo?- dijo este mirándola sonriente mientras ella seguía más que shockeado por el hecho de tener lo que ella creía era un personaje de ficción y de anime frente a ella

- ¿eh?

- ¿quieres que cumpla el deseo de tu corazón?- dijo el mirándola

- Si – contesto dudándolo un segundo entonces de repente una bolsa color negra con un débil resplandor dorado apareció ante ella

- Por aquí todo lo que quieras llevar a este viaje contigo pero ten en cuenta que no necesitaras ropa puesto que te adecuaras a la ropa del lugar solo lleva aquello que creas puedas necesitar

Me baje corriendo de la cama agarre mi cámara digital un libros de filosofía que estaba leyendo agarre un collar con un relicario con una foto de mi madre con mis hermana y yo un cuaderno y unos lápices para escribir agarre mi portátil y también la puse ahí junto con el cargador mire mi guitarra y también la puse y sin más cerré la bolsa

En ese instante orión me agarro la mano de repente todo a mi alrededor empezó a dar vueltas a donde me llevaría este viaje del que orión hablaba que me mostraría este


End file.
